


Cowboys are Frequently Secretly Fond of Each Other

by kmredmond



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Closeted Character, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmredmond/pseuds/kmredmond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi-slash vid for the original space western, set to the Pansy Division version of "Cowboys are Frequently Secretly Fond of Each Other". Made in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys are Frequently Secretly Fond of Each Other




End file.
